101 Rules to Being a Hero
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: There are certain rules one must learn in order to be a hero.


**6. The bigger they are, the harder they hit.**

"Isn't the saying 'The bigger they are, the harder they _fall'_ not hit?"

"That is _a _saying, but it has nothing to do with this. But generally the bigger the opponent, the harder they hit. For example..." Annabeth said with mischievous grin before looking over her shoulder, "Hey Clarisse can you come over here for a second please."

"This better be good Princess." She growled before shoving the person she had been sparing with to the ground.

"I think you'll enjoy it. Now Percy-" She stopped mid-sentence to punch Percy in the stomach.

Doubled over from the sudden hit, Percy scowled up at the person he called his best friend. "What was that for!?"

"I'm getting to that. Now as you can see, Clarisse is a good bit bigger than myself." Which was true, Clarisse was nearly three inches taller than Annabeth and visibly stronger than her, "Therefore she most likely hits harder than me."

"Most likely? We _know _I hit harder than you." Clarisse interrupted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Just punch him."

Percy's head shot up in an instant. "Wait what!?"

"Gladly." Clarisse grabbed a hold of Percy's shoulder with her left hand, and with her right she directed a punch, full force, into Percy's stomach. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah thanks Clarisse."

"Any time you need someone to punch Prissy you know who to call." She said before walking back over to the boy she had been fighting with before.

"So Percy who hit harder?" Annabeth grinned down to the boy clutching his stomach.

"Clarisse, for sure." He groaned, "But at least now I know that she'll fall harder than you too."

* * *

><p><strong>14. Never hit below the belt.<strong>

Percy let out a loud groan as he fell down to his knees causing Annabeth to pause and give him a questioning look.

"Um Annabeth, c-can I recommend a new rule?"

"Uh sure..."

"No matter what kind of fight you're in never _ever _hit below the belt... _ever!"_

Annabeth cocked her head in a questioning manner and only then did she take into account that her boyfriend was clutching his nether regions. She have to cover her mouth so he would she her smile.

"I am so sorry Percy. I did not mean to do that." At this point she had given up on contain her laughter and let it flow freely as Percy shot her hateful glares.

* * *

><p><strong>9. A good left is always right.<strong>

_The Battle of the Labyrinth:_

"Which way do we go!?" Percy asked turning to Annabeth when they came to a fork in the never ending maze.

She looked back and forth between the two tunnels, looking for any kind of sign to tell her which way to go. "Um... uh left." She said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"Because left is always right!"

He held his hands up in surrender and followed her down the tunnel. "I thought it was Annabeth is always right..."

* * *

><p><strong>4. Your trainer is always right.<strong>

"No Percy. Stop you're doing it wrong." Annabeth said as she got up off the bench she was sitting on.

"I am not! Are you kidding me I was doing exactly like you showed me!" To prove his point he performed the move again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay then, if you think you're doing it right then you'd have no trouble using it against me." She said pulling out her own sword, "Come on Percy, prove me wrong." She taunted.

"Gladly." He sneered as he prepared himself for battle. Percy and Annabeth started to circle each other, both waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Percy knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was going to end up paying for this because she's Annabeth and she's made it her personal priority to prove him wrong since day one. But it was too late for him to change his mind, he was already past the point of no return. How did he know that? The sword he just had to block told him.

After deflecting Annabeth's blow, he attempted to use the technique Annabeth had been teaching him, but just as he was initiating the first part, he found himself flat on his back with a sword pressed to his throat.

Annabeth grinned triumphantly down at him from where she sat on top of him. She blew a strand of hair out of her face before looking back at him. "Remember Percy you trainer is _always _right, especially if that trainer is _me._"

She stood up and offered him her hand. He took it and got to his feet and dusted off his pants. "Now do it again." He looked up to see Annabeth sitting on the bench again with her legs crossed and an expectant look on her face.

"Right away." He said as he mock bowed.


End file.
